


I Got Chills (They're Multiplyin')

by translorastyrell (nerddowell)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Trans Character, Trans Loras Tyrell, Trans Male Character, not in a kinky way just in a fuck the gender binary way you get me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerddowell/pseuds/translorastyrell
Summary: He stood on the cobbles in a knee-length tulip-shaped plum dress, a black leather jacket thrown over the top, and a pair of six inch black patent leather heels that had him of a height with Renly (who, at six foot four, wasn’t exactly small himself). His eyes were lined in smoky black kohl, his lips slicked in a vampy dark red to match his dress, and his hair loose and wild around his face. He looked breathtaking.





	I Got Chills (They're Multiplyin')

**Author's Note:**

  * For [12snails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12snails/gifts).



> Loras is trans and refers to his genitals with 'male' vocabulary ie. dick instead of clit etc. He also has sex (pegging) with Renly during the second half of this fic so if that makes you uncomfortable please stop reading at the ***.
> 
> Loras + crossdressing was requested/encouraged by [Danyy](http://renlysbaratheon.tumblr.com) and [Sam](http://stannissucks.tumblr.com) so. Here you go, guys.
> 
> As ever, I _suck_ at titles, so because Loras makes one (1) Grease joke, I used _You're The One That I Want_ for a title.

Loras sat at the table on the corner of the university quad, picking a blueberry muffin apart and licking the juice off his fingers. He’d spent ages last night painting his nails plum to match the dress he was going to wear to the law society ball. Usually he’d rather have his exquisitely painted nails torn out rather than spend any length of time amongst the insufferable trust-fund idiots comprising the majority of the law society, but Renly had been desperate not to have to go stag and thus had roped Loras into attending with him. Loras hadn’t actually told Renly that he’d be attending in a dress, but he didn’t want to spoil the surprise.

He’d worn dresses before, of course. The first three years of his life, he’d been forced into nothing else, and every photo of him as a toddler had him scowling at the camera in some frilly confection or other. His Year Eleven prom, he’d worn a black velvet skater dress with his Doc Martens (bright pink), and suffered terribly with cut-up ankles where the leather had rubbed his skin raw. Still, Renly hadn’t been around to witness that.

Renly knew he was trans. Loras didn’t exactly hide it; after getting switched out of his first year house because his roommate, a hulking rugby player called Gregor, had slammed him up against the kitchen wall and called him a  _fucking fairy_ , Loras had been moved into Renly’s dormitories across the quadrangle and had been assigned to the friendly third year’s block. He’d come down in the middle of the night to the kitchen because he was starving whilst trying to finish his essay on the treaty of Versailles, and Renly was sat at the kitchen table with his head resting on an open law textbook, snoring quietly. Loras banged the cupboard door shut and snickered as Renly startled awake before offering him a coffee.

‘That’d be amazing, thanks,’ Renly sighed, looking at Loras like he was his knight in shining armour, and Loras set the kettle boiling whilst he came and joined Renly at the table.

‘Looks boring.’

‘It is,’ Renly groaned, rubbing a hand over his face and mussing his already unruly dark hair, ‘but unfortunately it’s one of the cornerstone cases were studying this year and thus bound to come up in the exams.’

‘It’s  _October_ ,’ Loras reminded him. ‘Exams are months away.’

‘Failing to prepare is preparing to fail,’ Renly told him, rubbing his eyes. ‘Or something like that. One of Stannis’ favourite sanctimonious little asides.’ He fixed Loras with a tired grin. ‘So. How are you settling into uni so far?’

‘Fine, other than my first housemate trying to murder me on our first night of fresher’s.’ Loras shrugged, getting up from the table, and poured them both a coffee each before passing Renly his and sitting back down. ‘Kind of put a damper on things.’

‘What happened?’ Renly asked, eyes like saucers.

‘Gregor Clegane happened,’ Loras said simply. ‘Didn’t like the fact he was sharing a house with - how did he put it? - a fucking fairy, and worse besides.’ He took a gulp of his coffee and yelped as he burnt his tongue. ‘Ow! Like he was  _my_ first choice of roommate either.’

Renly whistled sympathetically. ‘Been there,’ he nodded, and Loras looked up at him.

‘Yeah?’

‘Yup. My brother Robert was the rugby captain for three years here, and everyone obviously expected me to follow in his footsteps, until they found out I’m gay and have more interest in fashion than football.’

‘I don’t think it was the gay part he had so much of a problem with,’ Loras said, blowing on his coffee to cool it before taking another sip, ‘it was the fact I’m trans.’

‘Oh,’ was all Renly said, and they sat in silence, both drinking their coffee, for several minutes before he spoke. ‘So before we go any further, I feel like I should make sure that I’m calling you the right thing. It’s ‘he’, right?’

‘Yeah.’ Loras gave him a small smile. ‘Thanks for being cool with it.’

‘’Course,’ Renly smiled, and went back to staring at his textbook in dismay. Loras laughed, offering to keep him company whilst he tried to take the rest of it in, and before long Loras had brought his laptop downstairs to finish his essay whilst Renly leant his head on Loras’ shoulder and tried to remember all the details of Fletcher vs. Fletcher.

He kept an eye out for Renly as he finished dissecting his muffin, picking out the last couple of berries delicately before throwing the crumbs away. Loras pulled a compact mirror out of his pocket to check his eyeliner - still flawless, having been well-taught by Jon, Margaery’s girlfriend Sansa’s brother, in secondary school - and flipped it closed, slipping it back into his jacket pocket as Renly jogged across the quad to meet him. He was smiling all over his handsome face, long dark hair pulled back into a man bun (Loras teased him constantly, to hide the endless raging desire to yank the hairband out and tangle his fingers into the black locks). Loras grinned back.

‘Hey.’ Renly hugged him in greeting, and Loras squeezed him tight before slapping Renly on the back and letting him go. Renly adjusted the position of his rucksack on his shoulder and nodded towards the bus stop.

‘Hey yourself. Sunspear?’

'Thought you’d never ask,’ Loras said, swinging his legs over the bench, and led the way to the campus bus stop. Friday night dinners at their favourite hole-in-the-wall tapas bar were a tradition between himself and Renly, and they never skipped out. By now the owner, Oberyn, knew them both by sight and was always leaving extra breadsticks and aioli, or an extra plate of patatas bravas, on the table for his favourite customers. Loras was pretty sure it was also because given half the opportunity Oberyn would coax them both into his bed. Renly was tempted to let him.

Over dinner, Renly tried multiple times to wheedle details of what Loras was planning to wear to the law dinner out of him, with no success. Loras was mute on the subject, although his grin grew wider and wider as Renly grew more and more frustrated with the lack of information. Patience had never particularly been Renly’s strong suit.

‘Tell me  _one_  thing, come on.’ Renly batted his eyelashes.

‘Nope,’ Loras smirked, popping the  _p_ , ‘you’ve got to wait and see.’

‘Spoilsport,’ Renly huffed, and didn’t stop mock-sulking until Loras rolled his eyes and shared his churros.

* * *

The Law Society Ball was being held in the reception hall of a hotel in the town. Black cabs had been pulling up outside for hours, and yet there was still no sign of Loras. Renly was beginning to get antsy; Baelish, a postgrad with an uncomfortable tendency of making sly, slightly-too-pointed remarks, and Varys, a seminar leader who always seemed to know everything you didn’t want him to, were lingering outside the door, Baelish smoking a rollup and Varys wrinkling his nose in the direction of the smoke. Renly found himself chain-smoking as his stomach roiled, taking quick deep drags to try and settle his nerves.

Eventually a cab stopped by the entrance and a curly head bowed out of the open door. Loras emerged, and Renly stared.

He stood on the cobbles in a knee-length tulip-shaped plum dress, a black leather jacket thrown over the top, and a pair of six inch black patent leather heels that had him of a height with Renly (who, at six foot four, wasn’t exactly small himself). His eyes were lined in smoky black kohl, his lips slicked in a vampy dark red to match his dress, and his hair loose and wild around his face. He looked breathtaking.

‘You wore a dress,’ Renly said stupidly, and Loras grinned.

‘Yeah, thought it’d put the wind up your stuffy law society lot.’ He plucked the cigarette out from between Renly’s limp fingers and took a drag, leaving a ring of lipstick around the filter. Renly tried not to imagine seeing a ring of colour like that around the root of his cock, failed dismally, and fought down a blush. Loras smirked.

‘Tell me about it, stud.’ He ground out the cigarette under the toe of his heel, and Renly blinked hard, coming back to himself.

‘Did  _Loras Tyrell_  just make a  _Grease_  reference?’

‘Don’t get too used to it,’ Loras said, and stepped back to admire Renly’s own outfit. He’d chosen a surprisingly simple, understated navy shirt with a pattern of paper aeroplanes on it, a pair of smart black chinos and a black blazer over the top. His feet were clad in his ever-present black Converse, although at least he’d cleaned the white rubber ends this time so that they didn’t look so scuffed. It was the most casually Loras had ever seen Renly dressed.

‘You bucking the trend as well?’ he asked, gesturing to Renly’s clothes, and his date grinned.

‘You know it.’

Inside, dozens of people in suits – actual suits, and frequently tuxedos – were milling around on the dancefloor, drinks in hands and making small talk. Renly looped his arm around Loras’ waist and guided him over to the bar, where Loras ordered a pint of cider and Renly some wanky hipster IPA like he always drank, and Loras, as always, gave him shit for it.

‘When are you going to start drinking like a proper bloke?’

‘Presumably when you start dressing like one,’ Renly shot back, and Loras laughed.

‘It takes a proper bloke to be able to pull off a dress and heels,’ he retorted, and Renly had to admit, he had him there. Put Renly in anything Loras was wearing and he’d look like a strategically shaved female bear. Loras, on the other hand, looked amazing.

They stayed by the bar for a while, chatting and drinking, until Loras started getting antsy for a smoke. Renly, who was technically trying (and failing) to quit, was more than keen to get out of the stuffy, hot ballroom and out into the open air, so he happily followed Loras as he strode out of the patio doors and into the smoking area at the back of the hotel. Several of the people already out there seemed more than a little surprised to see him, crouching under one of the umbrellas to light a cigarette. Renly helped himself to another out of the crumpled packet in front of Loras on the table, only to have his knuckles whacked with a lighter.

‘Oi!’

‘Don’t be selfish,’ Renly grinned, grabbing the lighter from Loras and sparking up, ‘you’ve got plenty.’

‘I’ve got three, Ren, which if I have to survive an entire evening with all your jolly old law society chums is going to last me all of ten minutes.’

‘ _One_ , I never went to a posh private school where ‘chums’ is an acceptable word to use, so you can knock that off right away; _two_ , even if I did, I think they’re all as insufferable as you do, so I don’t have any chums in the society anyway; and _three_ , fuck off.’

Loras smirked and blew a smoke ring at him, crossing his legs under the table. Renly rolled his eyes but shifted to a more comfortable position in his seat, allowing Loras to slouch against him with his head on Renly’s shoulder. Renly played idly with a loose curl, pulling it straight and letting go to watch it spring back into its neat spiral.

‘How long have you been into this sort of thing, then?’ he asked, gesturing at Loras’ dress. Loras blinked up at the sky and took another lazy drag on his cigarette before speaking.

‘Dunno,’ he shrugged, ‘a couple of years at least. Wore a dress to prom.’

‘Don’t you get comments?’

‘What, like _Why are you dressing like a girl if you want us all to think you’re a boy?_ ’ He affected a nasal, whiny tone for that comment that sounded uncannily like Renly’s nephew Joffrey. ‘Yeah, all the time. I just don’t give a fuck. I was always a boy in a dress, even when I hadn’t transitioned, so the only difference is now I actually look like people expect a boy to look.’ He grinned at Renly. ‘Plus, it _really_ pisses people like Gregor Clegane off, and I like that.’

Renly laughed, finishing his cigarette and stubbing it out before pulling Loras to his feet. He led him back inside and straight onto the dance floor, where some shitty university-hired DJ was playing some equally shitty music whilst drunk LawSoc members bumped and grinded to the beat. Loras pulled Renly close, winding his hands around his waist, and began to dance with him.

Loras moved better than anyone else on the floor, Renly had to admit. Especially when Loras was all but flashing people as the hemline of his already short, tight dress rode even higher up his muscular thighs, his face glistening in the heat of the ballroom, laughing and trying to shout over the music. Renly leaned closer to hear.

‘You could at least try to dance with me!’

‘I don’t dance!’

‘Bullshit!’ Loras called back, ‘I’ve seen you when Nicki Minaj comes in at the student night! They have to pull you down off tables!’

Renly, who vividly remembered that night to his eternal shame, went fiery red. Loras cackled into his ear, grabbing his hands and spreading them out like aeroplane wings.

‘C’mon – _starships are meant to fly-y-y-y–_!’

‘Stop it,’ Renly groaned, pulling his hands away, laughing despite his embarrassment. Loras beamed at him, hot and sweaty, lipstick slightly smeared around his mouth. Renly couldn’t help himself; he leaned in to press their mouths together, emboldened by the way Loras immediately melted like hot wax in his arms. The slick, waxy sensation of lipstick against his mouth was an unfamiliar one, and he wasn’t particularly keen on the taste of it, but when Loras opened his mouth and his tongue slipped out to tease against Renly’s, he was more than enthusiastic to play along.

Loras wrapped his arms around Renly’s neck, kissing back fiercely, pressing their bodies closer. He’d been waiting for this to happen for what felt like years, and now that it was happening, he was ecstatic. Renly’s hands moved from his waist to his arse, squeezing experimentally; he moaned and bucked his hips, encouraging, and Renly grinned into the kiss as he palmed a good handful and squeezed harder. Loras broke away breathlessly.

‘Keep doing that and we’re going to have to leave early.’

‘Thought you’d never ask,’ Renly smirked in response, and Loras laughed, grabbing him by the hand and all but running outside to hail a taxi.

* * *

***  
They arrived back on campus having been turfed out of the taxi at the bottom of the hill for having gotten just a little _too_ handsy. Renly maintained he hadn’t actually been getting a blowjob at the time, but Loras’ smeared lipstick and the fact that his fly was undone hadn’t worked in his favour. Still, they stumbled up to their accommodation giggling like schoolkids and still stopping to kiss and paw at each other every few yards; Loras pushed Renly up against the front door and began to sink to his knees again when the light flicked on upstairs and Renly pushed him away hurriedly.

‘Exhibitionist!’

‘Well, when you look this good, why not let people see?’ Loras grinned, and Renly snorted. He pulled Loras inside the flat and shoved him along the corridor to his bedroom, slamming the door behind them; Loras immediately hurled himself at Renly again, hands working furiously to unbuckle his belt and shove his trousers down as Loras pressed frantic kisses up and down his neck. Renly’s neck was dark red from jawbone to collar with smudges of lipstick, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as Loras wrapped a large, warm hand around his cock and began to stroke.

Renly arched his hips, groaning ‘please…’ and Loras knelt down.

He kept his eyes on Renly as he took him into his mouth, kiss-swollen lips stretched into an o around the root of his cock; seeing him down there, sparkly nails holding Renly’s hips still and kohl-rimmed eyes fixed on his as Loras bobbed his head, nearly made Renly come then and there. He fought the urge to push Loras’ head further down, not wanting to choke him. Loras’ tongue played around the knot just below the tip and Renly had to tip his head back, eyes rolling back in his head at the pleasure that sparked through him.

Loras’ hand sneaked between his legs to push his thighs apart. He pulled his mouth away from Renly’s cock briefly to suck his thumb, laving his tongue over the tip until it glistened wetly with spit before swallowing Renly down again and rubbing his thumb gently over his hole.

Renly whimpered.

Loras’ eyes, when Renly looked back down at him, glittered with amusement and he kept teasing Renly’s entrance as he sucked his cock, pressing gently until his thumb slipped past the first ring of muscle before pulling away again. Renly’s knees trembled, threatening to give out, and he gasped breathlessly as he pushed Loras away.

Loras toed off his heels and climbed to his feet, pushing Renly onto the bed.

‘Wait there.’

Renly was about to protest, but Loras had already disappeared. He reached down and stroked himself as he waited, biting his lip at the slow, slick slide of his hand over the hot skin. Sure enough, Loras had left a ring of red lipstick around the root of his cock which smeared as Renly moved his hand up and down.

Loras reappeared carrying a harness with a toy already attached and a small, sparkly-ended butt plug. Renly snorted, lying back on the bed to fully wriggle out of his trousers and shed his shirt.

‘Got plans, have you?’

‘If you’re interested,’ Loras grinned. He’d also stripped down, as naked as the day he was born, his wild, sweaty curls now tied back haphazardly into a bun at the back of his head. He climbed into the harness and cinched the straps around his thighs and waist before clambering onto the bed, hovering over Renly on all fours with a hungry expression on his face. His eyes were glassy, pupils blown so wide with lust that his whole iris looked black; Renly pulled him down for a kiss, more a sloppy sharing of breath than anything else, and Loras bit at his lower lip.

‘I’m interested,’ he said as Loras pulled back, and the grin he got in response was feral. He dug around in his end table drawers for condoms and his lube, tossing them onto the bed where Loras eagerly snatched the bottle of lubricant up and slicked his fingers. He knelt up, parting his thighs and reaching down between his legs to open himself up when Renly glared at him and shook his head.

‘ _My_ job, thank you very much,’ he corrected, and took over. Loras moaned happily as Renly scissored two fingers inside him, rubbing his other thumb over Loras’ hard dick as he worked him open. Once Loras was trembling with the need to fuck or be fucked, Renly squirted some more lube over the plug and slipped it easily into him, admiring the sparkle of the blue gem at the end between the tanned cheeks of his arse.

‘Gorgeous,’ he murmured, and Loras smiled.

‘Not as gorgeous as you’ll look being fucked.’

‘Only if you bloody well get on with it,’ Renly goaded, and Loras threw him down on his back to trickle the lube over his hole, massaging it in with the tip of his middle finger. Renly winced at how cold it was before Loras pressed a little harder and his finger slipped inside. He thrust it slowly in and out a couple of times before adding another, and Renly groaned at the gentle stretch, feeling his body soften and relax as Loras coaxed him open. His fingers brushed over Renly’s prostate on the next push in, making his toes curl against the duvet; Loras crooked them again, merciless in his assault on Renly’s prostate until he was sobbing and arching on the mattress, pleading brokenly for Loras to get on with it and fuck him.

Kneeling up, Loras took the toy in hand and carefully guided it to Renly’s entrance, relishing the way the tearful blue eyes widened at the first slow push in. He kept going until his hips were flush against Renly’s ass, lifting one of Renly’s legs up to hook over his shoulder and grinding deeper just to watch his eyelids flutter and hear the moan that leaked out of him.

‘ _Please_ , Loras–’

Loras picked up the pace, drawing back before driving in again, hard, making Renly cry out and arch on the bed. He was beautiful in the throes of passion: spine arched, fingers clawed where they gripped desperately at the duvet, head thrown back and hair fanned out in a sweaty cloud like a spill of ink over the pillow. The friction against his dick from the harness was almost unbearable in its intensity, building and building until finally it crested as Loras drove into Renly and had to stop for a second as his legs went like jelly and his entire body shivered with the aftershocks.

Renly let out a distressed, deprived noise and Loras snaked a hand down between them to wrap around Renly’s cock, jerking him off with quick, sloppy strokes. Renly cried out again, fucking his hips up into Loras’ hand, and it only took another five or six hard, deep thrusts before he was following Loras over the edge, coming in pulses of white over Loras’ wrist and his own belly.

Loras collapsed on top of him, Renly letting out an amused ‘Oof!’, before rolling off to the side.

‘Good?’

‘The very best,’ Renly said, pulling him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for that House Baratheon joke. I know it was lame.


End file.
